Problem: ${\dfrac{11}{12} \div 4 =} $
Draw ${\dfrac{11}{12}}$. Divide ${\dfrac{11}{12}}$ into $4$ rows. Each of the ${4}$ rows is $\dfrac{11}{48}$ of the whole. We can also use the image to see that ${\dfrac{11}{12}} \div 4$ is the same as $\dfrac{1}{4} \text{ of }{ \dfrac{11}{12}}$. $\dfrac{1}{4} \text{ of } {\dfrac{11}{12}} = \dfrac{1}{4} \times {\dfrac{11}{12}}$ $\dfrac{1}{4} \times {\dfrac{11}{12}}=$ $\dfrac{1\times{11}}{4\times{12}}=\dfrac{11}{48}$ $\dfrac{11}{12} \div 4 = \dfrac{11}{48}$